


Terrible Story #1

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Terrible Story #1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Terrible Story #1

  
  


**Terrible Story #1**

The Clan MacLeod and Campbell Clan have been quarreling for a while. Their two sons have been encouraged to continue the family antagonism. Yet, whenever they compete, the MacLeod boy always seems to get the upper hand. 

When they race, MacLeod is faster. 

When they wrestle, MacLeod is stronger. 

Even in school, MacLeod is smarter. 

The Campbell boy's father is furious. 'You better find some way of beatin' that MacLeod pup or I won't be able to hold my head up to the rest of the Clan,' he scolds. 'You're a smart lad, you'll come up with something. Just don't shame me any more.' 

The Campbell boy thinks for a while, finally deciding on a contest he thinks he can win. He has a very good sense of balance and maybe he can exploit that to whip his adversary. 

He invites the MacLeod boy down to the pond and challenges him to a jousting match with sticks while they balance on the slippery moss-covered stones. 

They go at it for hours, forgetting the time. It's almost dark. 

Campbell goes down to the pond, angry with his son for missing dinner. (The haggis is cold by now.) He is ready to give his son a good thrashing but his son's words change his mind. 

Do you know what the Campbell boy said to change his father's mind? 

*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
*   
* 

'I'm dunkin' MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod!' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2003 

~ Terrible Story #2   
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
